


Importante para ti

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Ash shippea Marisson, Ash ships Marisson, Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "Es una persona importante para ti, ¿verdad? — Dijo Ash sin pensar, porque los amigos son importantes y por lo que notó en ella, él sí lo era.La expresión que había puesto Alain sólo reafirmó su sospecha."
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin
Kudos: 1





	Importante para ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans.

Unas extrañas plantas salieron del suelo, se volvían gruesas y oscuras rompiendo todo a su paso, los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, corrieron a encontrar refugio. La ceremonia de premiación hacia el Campeón de la Liga Kalos había sido interrumpida por un extraño fenómeno.  
  
Todo era un caos, Ash llamó a Alain, ambos corrieron por los pasillos del estadio, Alain no entendía el porqué de la prisa del entrenador, ¿iban a buscar a alguien?  
  
Hasta que escuchó su nombre…  
  
 _Mairin_  
  
El entrenador del Charizard abrió los ojos al escucharlo y detuvo al otro de inmediato.  
  
Ash le miró un segundo, pero las palabras no salían por la boca de Alain, en cambio una enorme interrogante y preocupación se vio reflejada en su mirada.  
  
—¿Dijiste Mairin? — ¿La había visto? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando pasaba esto, ella estaba aquí mismo?  
  
Pikachu comenzó a avanzar, seguido de Ash y Alain, que en cuanto calmó su conciencia pudo preguntar ya más tranquilo.  
  
— ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
— No te lo dije por qué pensé que te molestaría en la final.  
  
Aunque aquella idea se la había transmitido Mairin, al escucharla decir que no quería ser una molestia, que hablaría con él en la final de la liga para no distraerlo.  
  
Dentro de su cabeza eso se tradujo a algo parecido a: Esta muy concentrado, y yo puedo distraerlo.  
  
Ella le había dado espacio para que él se centrara en su combate, significaba que ella tenía muy presente el peso de llegar hasta aquí, que le importaba que Alain estuviese tranquilo, le importaba él. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Alain cuando la nombró, aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos.  
  
Ellos mantenían un lazo muy fuerte. Y estaban dispuestos a alejarse del otro para no interponerse en sus objetivos, sin dejar de apoyarse mutuamente.  
  
Por lo menos esa fue la conclusión que sacó Ash.  
  
— Ella… No era necesario…— ¿Qué estaba pensando Mairin? Una visita de ella no le hubiese molestado, para nada.  
  
Alain apretó sus puños, ¿eso si se lo había metido en la cabeza? Antes de aquello le dijo que él no podía protegerla, que no quería que pasara peligros por acompañarlo, ¿por qué, justamente esa tonta frase, si la había entendido?  
  
 _Demonios, Mairin… Sí que eres…_  
  
—Por eso pensé que debía decírtelo ahora, Es una persona importante para ti, ¿verdad? — Dijo Ash sin pensar, porque los _amigos_ son importantes y por lo que notó en ella, él sí lo era.  
  
La expresión que había puesto Alain sólo reafirmó su sospecha.  
  
—Oh… — ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Cuántos más se habrían dado cuenta de esto? — Si  
  
— ¡Vamos a buscarla! yo también te ayudaré—  
  
 _¿Mairin lo entendería tan claramente? Sus sentimientos…_


End file.
